


Los secretos de una relación duradera.

by dissonancce



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: El amor nunca faltaba, pero cuando Peter Parker se empieza a sentir inseguro referente a su relación con Quentin Beck, los problemas empiezan, tratando de recuperar la chispa que creyó perdida.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Los secretos de una relación duradera.

**Author's Note:**

> MCU y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Yo únicamente los uso con fines ociosos no-lucrativos.

Sus caderas se movían, y a medida que el acto iba tomando vigor, el calor en la parte baja aumentaba, al igual que los temblores inadecuados de un interior, siendo precedidos por una satisfactoria sensación al llegar al inevitable orgasmo.

Jadearon, exhaustos. Pero no demoraron en separarse para limpiar el semen que había caído de sus cuerpos. Quentin ató el condón y lo tiró en la caneca, mientras Peter bostezaba, restregando un paño en su abdomen para quitar las marcas de esperma.

— ¿Vas a ducharte? —. Beck abrió una botella de agua, tomando un sorbo de esta.

—No, estoy cansado. Tomaré una en la mañana.

—Bien—. Levantaron las cobijas de la cama, sin molestarse siquiera en vestirse—. Buenas noches—. Beck le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de recostarse en esta y quedar profundamente dormido, al instante. Era de sueño pesado, y caía como un muerto cada que tenían sexo.

Peter Parker y Quentin Beck llevaban siete años de pareja, tres viviendo juntos. Su relación era... Estable, estancada. A razón de Peter, estaba, más bien, muriendo; y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se sentía en un matrimonio de muchos años, dónde el sexo era más bien obligatorio, algo que se debía hacer, más no que llevaba una pasión en medio.

Beck fue quien se le confesó. Estaban juntos en la universidad, el mayor iba terminando la tesis; fue entonces, después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, que decidieron dar ese paso. Al principio todo era tímido, tal vez demasiado. El miedo de tomarse de las manos, los besos casi chocando los dientes, y la clara inexperiencia sexual en cuanto a los homosexuales. Su primera vez fue un asco, dolió como nunca y no fue nada lindo. Pero, con el tiempo, cogieron práctica; y ahora era un ejercicio que llevaban a cabo. Sudaban, jadeaban, y se dormían como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Se habían acostumbrado al otro casi en su totalidad. El pudor no era algo que tuvieran, andando Quentin desnudo casi siempre en la casa; Peter no temía a tirarse gases con él; ya, simplemente, olvidaron esa vergüenza de un comienzo.

No, eso no era malo. La confianza de tal magnitud era necesaria en las parejas. Pero... ¿Era mucho pedir algo de pasión entre ellos? Se volvieron tan conscientes de la existencia del otro, que olvidaron por completo que no siempre estaría con él.

Y eso era algo que Peter temía. Amaba demasiado a Beck, aunque su relación estuviera algo... Desencantada. No es como si quisiera acabarlo, solo quería darle algo de picante a su día a día como pareja.

—Siento que somos dos hombres que comparten apartamento y a veces tienen sexo—. Comentó Peter, exhausto, mientras miraba mal el café asqueroso que hacían en su oficina.

—Han estado mucho tiempo juntos—. Habló Tony, uno de sus amigos en el trabajo, y el cual era, sin lugar a dudas, la maruja de su relación. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su vida amorosa, tal vez porque no era algo que ocultara realmente. Sí, era gay. Pero dejó de afectarle hacia mucho tiempo ese hecho. Y eso era más que obvio al hablar con dos amigos heterosexuales de su fracaso sexual.

—Siete años, ¿No? —. Dijo Steve, sentándose al lado de Peter—. No es raro, ni siquiera en heteros, ver a otras personas cuando eso pasa—. A Peter le aterró la idea, viendo de forma casi cínica a su compañero.

—No es eso. Solo quiero sentir pasión.

— ¿Y si terminan? —. Preguntó Tony.

—De ninguna manera—. Eso era algo que tenía claro. Puede que el sexo no sea su fuerte en ese momento, pero no podía decir que se sentía infeliz con su relación.

— ¿Y qué tal fetiches? Roleplay, juguetes sexuales, BDSM, sadismo... —. A veces le daba miedo Tony.

—Por eso estás solo, Tony—. Habló Steve, asqueado de la petulante personalidad pervertida de su mejor amigo.

—Me gusta el sexo normal—. Los fetiches le daban risa, no podía tomarlo en serio.

— ¿Qué hacen las parejas casadas que los amantes no? —. Steve y Peter se miraron sin entender—. Exacto, sexo. El sexo.

—Oh, no, Peter. No le creas—. Steve masajeó el ceño fruncido que se formaba entre sus cejas.

—Lo que tienen que hacer es encontrar eso que encienda nuevamente la llama. Y yo, como el ser de bien que soy, los ayudaré—. Steve veía con ojos de pesar al ingenuo Peter, quien confiaba ciegamente en el idiota de Stark.

. **:.**

—Peter, hagámoslo—. Quentin lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras pedía el permiso para llegar a hacer algo. Aún así, fue algo sin emoción, carente de romanticismo. Simplemente, era como si estuviese pidiendo un vaso de agua.

—Quiero intentar algo—. No lo iba a dejar morir.

**.:.**

— ¿Kamasutra? ¿48 posiciones? —. Leyó el mayor en el celular, sin entender realmente. Si había escuchado aquella cosa, pero nunca pensó que su novio tuviese esa clase de fetiches—. ¿Estás interesado en esto?

— ¡No! —. No era un pervertido—. Pero, ¿No crees que es aburrido últimamente?

— ¿Lo es? Me gusta como lo hacemos, siento que estamos escalando—. ¿Escalando? —. Bueno, si dices que está bien, lo haremos—. Porque le gustaba complacer a Peter. Este sonrió.

**.:.**

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Au.

— ¿Se siente bien?

—Me voy a partir—. Peter tenía una pierna abierta, encima del hombro de Beck, mientras la otra se estiraba en medio de las del mayor, dándole, se suponía, mayor ingreso al pene en su interior. En cambio, era doloroso, horriblemente desalentador. No se sentía satisfactorio de ninguna forma. Era, más bien, una sensación que te daba la idea de que te ibas a romper.

—Te estás poniendo flácido—. Quentin acarició el pene del chico, que poco a poco perdía su forma natural.

—La sangre se me está yendo a la cabeza—. Ahora estaba de cabeza en la cama, con Beck entre sus piernas, de pie, sosteniéndolo de la cadera.

Al final se tuvieron que separar, y Beck le dio un masaje al chico, pues el dolor que dejó aquella intención no era tan fácil de manejar.

—Esto parece más un entrenamiento muscular que otra cosa—. Habló Beck, sobándose las bolas, que estaban entumecidas por haber tenido el pene dentro del chico sin poder hacer más.

.:.

— ¿No funcionó?

—Lo sabía—. Habló Steve, recibiendo una cruel mirada de Tony.

—Bueno, nunca lo intenté—. Se quitó culpa el mayor de los tres, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Me estabas usando como conejillo?

—Te dije que no confiaras en él—. Sentía que estaba hablando con sus dos partes de consciencia. La buena, siendo Steve; y la mala, siendo Tony.

—Bien, intentemos otra cosa—. Y Tony le dio una bolsa de papel, pidiéndole que lo abriera en la casa, en compañía de su novio. Peter le hizo caso, aunque la mirada de Steve lo estaba convenciendo de que no era lo correcto.

**.:.**

— ¿BDSM? —. Frente a él, Beck sacaba de la bolsa algunos látigos, cuerdas y cadenas. Peter sintió que el brillo se iba de su rostro, al igual que su emoción. ¿Qué hacía Tony con eso en el trabajo? No quería saberlo, ni imaginarlo.

—Si no quieres...

—Podría intentarlo—. Y estiró una soga, con una mirada serena, mientras observaba como a un tierno animal a Peter. Este se sintió temblar, pensando que, tal vez, no era una mala idea.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a ser atado pon Quentin. Pero nada llegó y volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Beck tratando de atarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Supuse que yo era el M* (masoquista) de la relación—. Eso le quitó toda la energía.

¿Cómo que Beck era...? Bueno, sí, en retrospectiva, Quentin era más suave que Peter.

**.:.**

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—No fue nada estimulante—. Habló Peter, comenzando a rendirse.

—Bien, intentemos con esto—. Y Tony le dio otra bolsa.

**.:.**

— ¿Juguetes para adultos? —. Beck había sacado de la bolsa un consolador en forma de pene, al igual que un tipo de "micrófono", con la punta ancha y gruesa, y botones en la parte del mango.

¿Qué clase de mentalidad tenía Tony?

— ¿Soy muy malo en el sexo? —. Preguntó deprimido el mayor, como si le hubiesen dado una patada.

— ¡No, no! —. Era bueno—. A veces los adultos usan este tipo de cosas—. Beck hizo un puchero.

—Bueno, deberíamos intentarlo.

.:.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —. Beck estaba penetrando con uno de los juguetes que trajo su pareja, uno alargado y en forma de pene. Este se retorcía, pero no parecía disfrutarlo.

—Se siente raro.

Intentaron con otra cosa. Un tipo de cuerda con un montón de esferas de diferente tamaño. Beck trataba de ingresar con delicadeza una a una por el ano del chico, y este simplemente parecía no sentir nada estimulante.

—Se siente incómodo—. No era satisfactorio para nada. Era como tener atorado algo en el ano, y simplemente parecía más un enema que otra cosa.

El siguiente fue el consolador con forma de micrófono. Quentin comenzó a pasarlo por el semi erecto pene del chico, y este comenzó a reír, moviéndose como caracol con sal bajo la sensación.

—Jajaja. Se siente gracioso.

.:.

—Al final sirvió para dar masajes—. Dijo Peter cuando Tony preguntó su progreso, recordando la buena sesión de masajes en la espalda que ambos se habían dado con esos juguetes que se suponía eran para el ámbito sexual.

—Bueno, siguiente.

.:.

—Ah, profesor... No puedes, profesor... —. Jadeó Peter, casi llorando, mientras el mayor lo sostenía con fuerza a la cama. Comenzó a temblar cuando su pareja acarició entre sus piernas, y soltó un suave gemido.

— ¿Hay algo malo con esto? —. El mayor lamió la nuca del chico, sosteniéndole las caderas, moviendo su propia entrepierna hacia las nalgas desnudas de Peter.

—Eres... Mi profesor... —. Soltó en llanto.

—Dices eso, pero...—. Acarició el pene del menor—. Estás mojada aquí...

—Yo... Yo...—. Peter se levantó, tirando el guion que el idiota de Tony había escrito para relatar una fantasía sexual mal estructurada entre estudiante y maestro—. ¡Cómo si pudiera seguir con esta mierda!

—Tú empezaste... —. Beck se quitó los lentes que había comprado especialmente para esa causa.

—Lo sé, pero... —. No podía decir que estaba pidiendo consejos sexuales a sus amigos.

—Y jugar como estudiantes, a nuestra edad. Estamos en nuestros treinta.

—Detente. Rompes mi corazón.

.:.

—El enemigo es difícil—. Habló Tony, tocándose la barba de candado, pensando su siguiente estrategia para mejorar la vida sexual de su pupilo—. Intentemos esto—. Le entregó un libro, más bien un comic de esos japoneses.

— ¿Manga?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—. Tony silenció al impertinente de Steve con una mirada.

.:.

—Ah... Estás poniendo... En ese lugar pegajoso... —. Gimió, mientras cabalgaba el miembro del contrario. Ladeó el rostro—. M-me... me haces sentir bien... Lléname con tu...

—Perdón, pero ¿Podrías dejar de leer eso? —. Beck se detuvo, mirando fijamente al chico—. Me estoy ablandando ahí abajo.

—Te ablandaste hace mucho—. Tiró el manga.

Pura mierda, pensó molesto.

.:.

—Se me acaban las ideas—. Tony estaba desesperado, puesto que se había motivado a ayudar a su amigo, colocándolo como un reto personal. Y él no perdía, menos ante una pareja gay—. ¿Qué tal si hablan sucio?

—Me reiría, probablemente—. No se imaginaba la cara de Beck. Teniendo ese agrío sentido del humor, igual que él, lo más probable es que terminaran riendo y pensando en lo idiotas que se ven los actores porno hablando de esa forma.

— ¿Qué tal sexo en exteriores?

—No creo que pueda lograrlo—. Pensando en que era tímido para esas cosas, dudaba ponerse duro en una situación donde pueden ser vistos. No eran jóvenes de veinte; tenían treinta años (Beck estaba por cumplir cuarenta).

—Tengo un amigo actor porno gay, podrían intentar un trío...

—De ninguna jodida manera—. Eso era algo que se negaba profundamente a hacer—. No soy un pervertido; solo no quiero perder a Quentin... —. Steve y Tony se miraron, entendiendo por primera vez a qué quería llegar su amigo. No, tal vez no era el sexo lo que fallaba.

—Las parejas hacen rutinas sexuales diferentes para no caer en la monotonía.

—Puede ser verdad...

.:.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy? —. Peter buscaba entre páginas de internet algún método sexual que no haya intentado, pero cada uno era más ridículo y absurdo que el anterior. ¿A quién le excitaba eso sin llegar a caer en una broma de mal gusto?

— ¿Todavía quieres intentarlo?

— ¿De qué hablas? Aún hay cosas que no hemos intentado.

—No hablo de eso—. Beck se acercó un poco al chico en el sofá—. Estoy cansado.

— ¿Eh? —. Oh, no. Iba a terminarle. Era lo que más temía. Su rostro palideció ante la serena, pero seria, mirada del mayor.

—Daría lo mejor de mí si no estás satisfecho con algo; pero si es sobre el sexo... Pensé que estábamos bien antes—. Beck se sentía fatigado. Haría lo que fuera por su Peter, lo que sea. Pero... Siempre creyó que el sexo era su fuerte, algo que no debían ni querían cambiar.

—Cuál es el punto de hacerlo si es igual...

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —. No quería terminar con Peter. Lo amaba, y la simple idea lo destrozaba por dentro de formas inimaginables.

—Sé... —. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del chico, sorprendiendo al mayor—. Sé que no nos podemos casar, y si te cansas de mí, terminaremos y será el final—. Trató de mantenerse tranquilo, pero a medida que iba explotando, era más difícil hacerlo—. Yo no soportaría estar sin ti. Quiero estar contigo... Para siempre—. Y odiaba admitir que la única forma en que eso fuera posible, era evitar el cansancio de una relación aburrida. A él le gustaba Beck, le gustaba como estaban, se sentía feliz a su lado. Pero el miedo de que todo se terminara y ya, como si nada hubiese pasado; eso lo destruía por completo.

—A pesar de que toda la ansiedad y vergüenza que sentía contigo ha desaparecido hace rato... Yo no puedo imaginarme lejos de ti—. El color subió a las mejillas del hombre, mirando hacia el suelo, simplemente para evitar aquella sensación tan cálida de expresar sus sentimientos.

Peter lo notó. La ansiedad de Beck de cumplir sus expectativas y no defraudarlo, las ganas de seguir con esa relación para siempre, de ser posible. Su corazón sabía que no podría ni imaginarse con alguien más, porque para él, Beck lo era todo.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo, y el mayor también lo tomó de la cintura.

—No tenemos que seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas—. Que desde un comienzo se hubieran evitado de hablar sobre el tema—. Estoy feliz solo haciéndolo contigo.

Se acercaron, uniendo sus labios en un beso significativo de mucho tiempo. Movieron los belfos, encajándolos a la perfección. Peter lamió con suavidad los labios del mayor, e introdujo su lengua, siendo recibida por el musculo del contrario, y continuando el beso al interior de las bocas.

Quentin bajó sus manos hasta la camisa del chico, y comenzó a elevarla, separándola del cuerpo de su pareja. Besó la mejilla del menor, bajó hasta el cuello de este, y dio una suave lamida, antes de olfatear un poco el aroma de Peter. Habían estado haciendo cosas absurdas durante un tiempo, y ahora, simplemente, quería disfrutar de ese nuevo pensamiento tranquilizador.

Se recostaron en el sofá, Beck encima de Peter, mientras le besaba el cuello, y con sus manos acariciaba el abdomen del chico, hasta llegar a la sudadera, metiendo la mano por el pantalón y acariciando el pene del chico, suave. Sus dedos se enrollaron en la anchura del miembro, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la uretra del menor, y con la enroscadura, masturbaba este.

Peter bajó su mano también, acariciando el miembro del mayor por encima de los pantalones, hasta meter la mano en estos y tomar el pene entre sus dedos. Ambos jadeaban, mirándose fijamente, masturbando el miembro del contrario. Volvieron a unir sus labios, aumentando las estocadas, hasta que notaron lo erecto del contrario.

Se separaron un momento. Quentin comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, mientras Peter hacía lo mismo, abriendo las piernas de par en par, y acariciando con sus dedos la entrada. El mayor lamió sus propios extremos, humectándolos y terminando por dirigirlos al ano del chico. Acarició por encima este lugar, hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos, masajeando el interior poco a poco.

No necesitaban hablar, casi nunca lo hacían. Pero se miraban más que de costumbre.

Un segundo dedo entro, abriendo las paredes, y embistiendo un poco rápido la entrada del chico. Su otra mano acariciaba el pene del menor, sacándole gemidos cada vez más desesperados, propios de él. Se agachó a besarle la mejilla, antes de sacar los dedos.

—No sé dónde tengo condones—. Buen momento para recordarlo, se regañó el mayor.

—Sin ellos. Hazlo ya—. Ese desespero lo encendía.

Sin hacer esperar más al chico, tomó ambas piernas largas y delgadas del menor, colocándolas a un lado de su cintura. Tomó su propio pene entre su mano, y lo empuñó hasta que la punta quedó rozando el agujero del chico. Poco a poco, se empujó, entrando lentamente en él.

Peter soltó un gemido, largo y agudo, hasta que entró por completo en él, sintiendo el palpitar del pene de Beck sin protección alguna. Sus brazos se agarraron de la fuerte espalda del mayor, y esto le dio invitada a continuar penetrándolo.

Beck se movía suave, mientras besaba la oreja del chico. Sus estocadas cada vez iban más profundas, y el temblar de Peter con cada una le daba a conocer que estaba por llegar al punto donde tanto le gustaba penetrar. Y llegó, golpeando duro en el interior del menor, sacándole un chillido. No se detuvo, y aumentó el ritmo, punzando cada vez más fuerte el lugar.

—Te amo—. Gimió el chico, antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un jadeo de alivio, mientras se derramaba en su vientre. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y algunas lágrimas de placer bajaban por sus mejillas.

—También te amo—. Beck le mordió suave el cuello, antes de eyacular en el interior de su pareja, completamente exhausto.

Tal vez el sexo, después de un tiempo, se volvía repetitivo. Pero, en realidad, los sentimientos eran los que hacían que este acto no se volviera monótono.

.:.

Al día siguiente, Peter no pudo presentarse al trabajo debido al dolor de estómago que le causo el semen en su interior. Aunque el dolor fue inaguantable, ver a su novio preocupado y culpable por ello, lo compensó por completo.


End file.
